ÉOWYN, DONCELLA DE ROHAN
by Arlaris Elhandiel
Summary: Éowyn se encuentra en el cementerio de Edoras para reflexionar a solas, mas encontrará allí a alguién más.. Sí, sí, lo sé, un nuevo capítulo.¿No es increible teniendo en cuenta la pereza q tengo a veces a la hora de escribir? ¬ ¬ REVIEWS, PL
1. Default Chapter

CAPÍTULO 1. LAS CAVERNAS DEL ABISMO  
  
La esperanza había abandonado los rostros de los allí presentes igual que la calidez abandona la tierra cuando llega el invierno. Fuera de las cavernas los hombre de Rohan luchaban y morían por concederles una oportunidad. El pánico había comenzado a extenderse entre las mujeres, que apretaban angustiadas contra su pecho a sus atemorizados hijos. Sabían que los terribles Huruk-Hai no sentirían piedad cuando atravesaran el último portón y llegaran hasta ellas.  
  
- ¡Escuchad hijas de Rohan, hijas de la Marca! – alzó su clara voz Éowyn, la sobrina del rey Théoden.  
  
Se erguía entre las demás fría y pálida, sus ojos destilaban calma y determinación, como si desdeñara el cruel destino que les tenían deparado las sanguinarias hordas de Saruman si finalmente batían a sus guerreros:  
  
- Nuestros hombres luchan sin esperanza alguna de sobrevivir, muchas ya habremos perdido a algún ser querido, y no os voy a engañar asegurándoos que nada nos sucederá si el bastión cae. Si ellos mueren, nosotras y nuestros hijos les seguiremos.  
  
Alguna mujeres se abrazaron unas a otras sollozando histéricamente mientras que otras apretujaron aún más a sus pequeños.  
  
- Pero yo os digo que si he de morir prefiero que sea luchando – continuó hablando Éowyn con fiereza, ignorando los gemidos -. Aquellas que sabéis manejar una espada o el arco, ¡seguidme a la batalla! Por nosotras, por nuestros hijos, pos nuestros hombres que están cayendo ahí fuera.  
  
Una muchacha se levantó del lugar en que estaba recostada junto a su anciana abuela y pidió hablar:  
  
- Alteza, muchas de las aquí presentes no querrán abandonar a sus niños o son demasiado ancianas para empuñar un arma. Quizás debamos pensar en huir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
La sobrina de rey miró tristemente a la joven y sonrió levemente.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber Éowyn.  
  
- Mi nombre es Dreya, mi Señora.  
  
- Tienes razón Dreya, debiéramos huir como bien dices mas acaso no quede ya tiempo para ello. Marchaos cuando aún podáis hacerlo, hermanas mías, pues ignoro cuánto tardarán los Huruk-Hai en llegar a nuestro refugio. Yo voy a unirme con mi tío en la batalla, quizás así pueda concederos unos segundos preciosos en vuestra huida.  
  
Éowyn se despidió de las mujeres de Rohan con un ligero cabeceo y se dirigió llena de determinación hacia la entrada de la cueva. Mientras corría con las faldas recogidas por el irregular suelo de la caverna pensó que tal vez había pedido demasiado a aquellas angustiadas mujeres. Se había dejado llevar una vez más por su ardor, más propio de un guerrero que de una recatada princesa.  
  
- ¡Mi Señora, esperad! – gritó a su espalda una voz muy joven.  
  
Éowyn se giró y distinguió entre las sombras a una muchacha correr hacia ella. Se trataba de la hija del jefe de Cazadores de su tío. Tenía los cabellos oscuros revueltos y respiraba entrecortadamente cuando la alcanzó.  
  
- ¿Lucharás a mi lado, Elhandiel? – preguntó emocionada la sobrina del rey.  
  
- No tengo hijos de los que preocuparme, alteza, y mi única familia es mi padre – contestó la joven con un ligero encogimiento de hombros -. Lucharé por nuestro pueblo, por concederles una oportunidad.  
  
Ambas jóvenes se encaminaron cogidas de la mano sabiendo que les aguardaba una muerte segura, mas el temor nos reflejaba en sus rostro. Nada más salir de las cavernas se toparon con el grotesco cadáver de un Huruk-Hai, la espeluznante criatura tenía un profundo tajo en las entrañas y había muerto desangrado y con los intestinos desparramados por el suelo. Elhandiel escupió a la cara del ser y dirigió seguidamente una mirada de disculpa a Éowyn mientras se sonrojaba. La sobrina del rey lanzó una carcajada:  
  
- Me parece Elhandiel que con sólo saliva no aniquilaremos a muchos enemigos.  
  
- Si, mi Señora – contestó avergonzada la joven -. Disculpad.  
  
- Debemos procurarnos armas y quizás alguna coraza o algo que nos sirva de protección. ¿Qué arma sabes empuñar?  
  
- Mi padre me enseñó a cazar y manejo el arco tan bien como él, pero nunca quiso adiestrarme en el arte de la espada. - Encontrarás que cazar liebres no es muy distinto a cazar hombres, salvo que éstos son más grandes y por tanto más fáciles de acertar – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada la sobrina del rey.  
  
Elhandiel dejó escapar una risita pero rápidamente se tapó la boa temerosa de que algún enemigo hubiera podido escucharla.  
  
- Tienes razón – susurró Éowyn -, no es prudente hablar tan alto. Si has ido de batida con tu padre te habrá enseñado el lenguaje de signos de los cazadores. A partir de ahora nos comunicaremos a través de él.  
  
La joven asintió con la cabeza e indicó a su señora que la sala de armas se encontraba por el pasillo que se extendía a su izquierda. Las dos se deslizaron sigilosamente mientras sorteaban los cuerpos de orcos y hombres esparcidos a lo largo del pasadizo. Con una frialdad que le sorprendió incluso a ella misma, Éowyn recogió la espada de un soldado caído y remató a los Huruk-Hai que encontraba a su paso y que yacían moribundos. Cuando hubo terminado, unas lágrimas de rabia bañaban su pálido rostro.  
  
Elhandiel, a su vez, arrebató un arco de las agarrotadas manos de un adolescente que apenas había abandonado la niñez. Besó la fría frente del cadáver y colocó sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.  
  
- Casi no le dio tiempo a usar sus flechas – dijo con voz temblorosa la joven mientras se colocaba a la espalda el tartaj del muchacho.  
  
- Por ellos debemos luchar, Elhandiel. Para que su muerte no sea inútil.  
  
Ambas avanzaron lentamente, con las armas prestas y el corazón agarrotado por el miedo pero con fiera determinación en sus encendidos ojos. Pararon abruptamente cuando escucharon los sonidos de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando a escasos metros: el silbido del acero se mezclaba con el desgarrado de la carne al ser atravesada por el metal y el crujido de los huesos astillados por las flechas. Un fuerte olor a cobre invadió las fosas nasales de Éowyn, el olor de la sangre derramada, provocando que se le revolviera el estómago. 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 DANZAS MORTALES

CAPÍTULO 2. DANZAS MORTALES  
  
La rabia inundó el pecho de Éowyn haciendo que apretara sus dientes tan fuerte que su mandíbula comenzó a protestar dolorida. Dirigió una mirada a Elhandiel, y sin mediar palabra se lanzó de lleno a la lucha, decapitando de una sola estocada a un orco que estaba devorando el cuerpo de un soldado en una sala contigua. Tres sorprendidos orcos dejaron caer sorprendidos los cuerpos que habían comenzado a descuartizar.  
  
Durante unos pocos segundos todo se paralizó en el pasillo escuchándose tan sólo el jadeo de aquellas bestias. Un Huruk-Hai de aspecto cruel comenzó a reír enseñando sus afilados dientes rompiendo el hechizo que les envolvía. Había malicia en sus ojos:  
  
- ¡Mirad qué tenemos aquí! Ha llegado el postre por propia voluntad y sin tener que ir a busc....  
  
La criatura no pudo continuar hablando pues una certera flecha acababa de atravesarle la garganta. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones a través de la nauseabunda boca manchando la tosca corza del ser. El Huruk-Hai se desplomó con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.  
  
Como si de una señal se tratara, el resto de orcos desenvainaron sus espadas y se dirigieron raudos hacia Éowyn mientras proferían maldiciones en su ininteligible idioma. La sobrina del rey eludió hábilmente la estocada de unos de ellos y le clavó su espada en el costado, haciendo que la bestia chillara como un cerdo en el matadero. La joven comenzó a ejecutar una mortal danza moviéndose grácilmente de una lado para otro mientras atacaba a sus enemigos sin piedad. Uno a unos fueron cayendo las bestias, impotentes ante la mortífera habilidad de Éowyn.  
  
Mientras tanto Elhandiel puso a prueba su puntería con el arco cuando disparó a dos Huruk-Hai que en esos instantes llegaban al pasadizo atraídos por el ruido de la contienda, cayendo irremediablemente sin vida. Varios orcos más llegaron y allí fueron recibidos por la presta espada de Éowyn y las raudas flechas de Elhandiel. Sin embargo, por más que abatían a sus enemigos el número de éstos fue aumentando paulatinamente hasta que ambas jóvenes se vieron rodeadas. Las dos ofrecían una imagen terrible cubiertas por la sangre de sus enemigos y con la mirada encendida, hermosas y aterradoras en su justa ira. Juntaron espalda con espalda sabiendo que no había esperanza para ellas pero con la certera convicción de que habían otorgado a su pueblo una pequeña oportunidad para sobrevivir.  
  
Repentinamente un cuerno sonó haciendo vibrar el suelo y las paredes con su grave y cavernoso sonido. Los orcos gruñeron amenazadoramente como si intentaran diluir el retador sonido con sus guturales voces. La profunda voz del cuerno acarició los corazones de las dos jóvenes infundiéndoles coraje y valor.  
  
Elhandiel lanzó una salvaje aullido y empezó a disparar sus flechas tan velozmente que muchos de sus adversarios murieron sin saber qué les había matado. Éowyn imitó a su compañera y comenzó a chillar ferozmente a la vez que atravesaba con su espada a los incautos orcos que se habían acercado demasiado. El cuerno siguió sonando implacable y aquellas bestias comenzaron a vacilar en la batalla pues no estaban ya tan seguros de vencer. Un gruñido proveniente del final del pasillo les avisó de algún importante suceso puesto que las pocas criaturas que habían sobrevivido al ataque de las dos mujeres abandonaron la estancia precipitadamente. Las dos jóvenes se miraron extrañadas y entraron a una sala adyacente la cual poseía un mirador que daba al patio de la fortaleza. Allí observaron atónitas como las hordas de Saruman que hacía unos instantes estaba masacrando al ejército de Rohan y sus aliados, huían ante el implacable avance de una hueste de Rohirrim.  
  
- ¿Realmente está sucediendo lo que estoy viendo? – preguntó con voz temblorosa la sobrina del rey .  
  
- ¡Vuestros ojos no os engañan, ni Señora! – contestó gozosa Elhandiel -. ¡Están huyendo! ¡Nuestro pueblo está a salvo!  
  
Lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron las sonrojadas mejillas de la muchacha mientras sus manos apretaban su pecho intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.  
  
- Mirad, alteza, se trata de vuestro hermano y su cohorte de jinetes. Les acompaña el mago de túnica blanca que liberó a vuestro tío del encantamiento de Saruman.  
  
Éowyn sintió que las piernas le fallaban y hubo de apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse. Su corazón, hasta esos instantes henchido de alegría por la inesperada victoria, comenzó a vacilar angustiosamente y el pesar se apoderó de ella. ¿Él había sobrevivido? Se mordió los labios en un fútil intento de dispersas las crueles imágenes que intentaban atormentar su mente. Claro que había sobrevivido, quiso convencerse a sí misma, era hábil con la espada y nadie dudaba de su arrojo. Al fin y al cabo la sangre del antiguo pueblo de Númenor corría por sus venas y era difícil acabar con él. ¿Acaso no sobrevivió al ataque de los huargos y aquella terrible caída por el precipicio? Intentó acallar su corazón pero había una pequeña espina que no cejaba de pinchar su alma.  
  
Una suave y pequeña mano se posó sobre su hombro, dolorido por la batalla, sacándola abruptamente de sus atormentados pensamientos:  
  
- Mi Señora, ¿os encontráis bien? Habéis palidecido repentinamente – quiso saber Elhandiel.  
  
- Oh no, mi querida amiga – intentó tranquilizarla Éowyn posando su mano sobre la de su compañera -. Sólo es cansancio, nada más. Debemos regresar a las cavernas junto a las demás antes de que nos sorprendan aquí afuera. A mi hermano no le haría gracia saber que he estado combatiendo y creo que a tu padre tampoco.  
  
Arrastró el cuerpo de uno de los soldados muertos y lo tendió cerca del hediendo cadáver de un Huruk-Hai dejándolo en tal posición que semblaba que había sido el hombre el que había acabado con la bestia.  
  
- Deberías devolver el arco y el tartaj a su dueño – prosiguió la sobrina del rey ante la mirada interrogadora de la otra joven -. Jamás deben saber que tú y yo luchamos y arriesgamos nuestras vidas. Dejemos que la gloria se la lleven los caídos.  
  
Elhandiel asintió comprensivamente y arrastró el cuerpo del muchacho al que había arrebatado el arco cerca del lugar donde había tenido lugar la batalla. 


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: LA MÁSCARA DE ÉOWYN

CAPÍTULO 3. LA MÁSCARA DE ÉOWYN  
  
La Gran Sala del palacio de Medusel se encontraba atestada de gentes alegres celebrando el regreso a Édoras desde el Abismo de Helm. Todos bebían y cantaban felices mientras brindaban por la vida; ya habría tiempo para llorar a los muertos.  
  
El rey Théoden presidía desde su dorado trono la fiesta con expresión complacida. A su lado se sentaban sus sobrinos, Éomer y Éowyn, y los gentiles amigos que habían prestado su ayuda y su espada en la defensa del pueblo de Rohan: Gandalf, el caballero Aragorn, el elfo Legolas y Gimli el enano. Por fin podía sentarse relajado y tratar de recuperar la dignidad perdida en los días que Grima, Lengua de Serpiente, había sido su consejero y había emponzoñado su mente. Apretó la suave mano de su sobrina como si intentara resarcirla de la amargura del pasado. Se acordó de Théodred, su malogrado hijo, y sintió que un puño le golpeaba le corazón.  
  
- Vos no tuvisteis la culpa – le susurró al oído Éowyn -. Estoy segura que mi primo se encuentra sentado entre nuestros Viejos Padres y vela por nosotros.  
  
Théoden sonrió tristemente a la hija de su hermana y acercó la mano de la joven a sus labios para besarla cariñosamente mientras le susurraba:  
  
- Éowyn, más cara para mí que una hija.  
  
- ¡Hie-Jäil! – exclamó en voz alta una joven de cabellos oscuros y vivaces ojos verdes en medio de la sala. - ¡Hie-Jäil! – les respondieron todos los hombres de la estancia entre risas y con las jarras en alto. - Veo, hermana, que tu amiga Elhandiel ha decidido restablecer la antigua tradición – comentó Éomer con los ojos brillantes.  
  
La muchacha comenzó a batir las palmas con ritmo sincopado a la vez que meneaba ligeramente las caderas. Los músico comenzaron a entonar una sensual melodía mientras dos hombres muy parecidos entre sí se levantaron de sus mesas y se situaron alrededor de ella cantando una antigua canción al mismo tiempo que acompañaban el ritmo de la melodía golpeando el suelo con los pies. Varios hombres les imitaron formando un círculo alrededor de Elhandiel mientras ésta seguía batiendo las palmas y lanzaban miradas desafiantes a aquellos que continuaban sentados y sonreía provocadoramente a los que la rodeaban.  
  
- Es una danza ancestral de nuestro pueblo – explicó el rey a sus invitados -, la bailan nuestras mujeres desde tiempos inmemoriales. Los hombres que han sido invitados por la mujer han de colocarse alrededor de ella formando un Hie-Jäil, "rueda" en el antiguo idioma.  
  
Varios hombres más se agregaron al círculo mientras cantaban con sus hermosas graves voces.  
  
- Seguirá desafiando con la mirada y con movimientos sensuales a los hombres durante bastante tiempo – continuó explicando Théoden con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción -, pues cualquier doncella que se precie no cejará en su empeño hasta conseguir que el mayor número posible de varones baile en su círculo. - Luego – siguió Éomer -, escogerá a cuatro hombres deteniéndose delante de ellos y empezará a golpear sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Los elegidos deben situarse en el centro del círculo y arrodillarse mientras ella danza a su alrededor. - El primer hombre que elija siempre será su padre o algún pariente cercano tal como un hermano o un tío – añadió Éowyn mientras miraba a su amiga -. Aunque en este caso, al haber fallecido el padre de Elhandiel y único pariente, será un grandísimo honor ser elegido el primero. El último varón que elija será su esposo o prometido, si lo tiene. - Más de una doncella ha cazado marido gracias a este baile – comentó jocoso Éomer.  
  
La sobrina del rey dirigió a su hermano una no muy amable mirada y continuó explicando a sus invitados aquella ancestral costumbre:  
  
- De esta forma, las mujeres de Rohan demuestran públicamente su agradecimiento a aquellos que han arriesgado su vida y han derramado su sangre por defenderlas a ellas y a sus hijos.  
  
Algo en la forma de hablar de la joven llamó la atención de Legolas, el silencioso príncipe elfo. Había viveza en su vos, aunque su aspecto era severo y en ocasiones triste.  
  
- Caballeros – dijo el rey Théoden mientras se levantaba de su trono -, ya es hora de que nos unamos al Hie-Jäil, no está bien hacer esperar a una dama. - ¿Nosotro también, mi señor? – preguntó extrañado Gimli. - Maese Gimli, creedme cuando os digo que temo más la furia de una mujer Rohirrim cuando se cree ofendida que cien mil orcos armados – le contestó Éomer-. Venid, amigos míos, honremos a la antigua tradición y bailemos en el círculo de la hermosa Elhandiel. - No creo que yo deba unirme – titubeó el enano. - No tenéis elección – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona -, pues nos ha mirado y desafiado a todos los presentes.  
  
Todos, a excepción de Gandalf, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la gran sala donde Elhandiel seguía danzando en medio de numerosos Rohirrim. Éomer empezó a golpear el suelo más fuerte que nadie mientras Gimli unió su profunda voz de barítono al canto de los hombres de Rohan aún sin saber la letra de la canción.  
  
Elhandiel se dirigió primero al rey y, tal y como se había descrito anteriormente, comenzó a golpear suavemente sus caderas siguiendo un complicado ritmo. El monarca se adelantó y besó la frente de la joven para acto seguido arrodillarse en el centro del círculo. Seguidamente Elhandiel se paró delante del enano y le sonrió de forma descarada mientras éste, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la miraba embelesado hasta que Éomer le empujó al centro del Hie-Jäil en medio de las carcajadas de los demás. Un tanto azorado, Gimli se arrodilló y esperó estoicamente a que la muchachas eligiera a los dos hombres que restaban.  
  
Seguidamente le llegó el turno a Legolas que, con una delicada reverencia se unió a su compañero. Elhandiel a continuación se detuvo delante de Éomer, y cuando parecía que iba abatir sus caderas, sacó la lengua al guerrero para después detenerse enfrente de Aragorn y completar así el ciclo. El sobrino del rey se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido pero pronto se recuperó y estalló en divertidas carcajadas. Los cuatro hombres escogidos cantaron hincados de rodillas en honor de la joven mientras ésta bailaba resplandeciente alrededor de ellos.  
  
Éowyn miraba impasible el baile desde su asiento como aquel que contempla un paisaje desde la lejanía, aunque su rigidez y frialdad no eran más que un muro protector. Había aprendido a camuflar sus sentimientos desde muy joven puesto que tenía la convicción de que debía anteponer los intereses de su pueblo a los propios.  
  
- Creo que vuestro hermano ha encontrado a su melda, a aquélla que completa su corazón.  
  
La cálida voz de Gandalf hizo que la sobrina del rey relajara su postura momentáneamente y aflorara en sus labios una amago de sonrisa.  
  
- Es valiente y leal – le respondió la joven -. No hallaré en todo Rohan mejor persona para Éomer, y si el afecto llega a fructificar entre ambos no podré sino dar mi bendición. - Gran razón tenéis cuando habláis de su coraje y valor.  
  
La voz de Gandalf se había tornado casi inaudible. Éowyn ladeó su cabeza para escudriñar los ojos del mago y supo entonces que no podía ocultarle ningún secreto de su alma. Se sintió pequeña y vulnerable ante él y sus ojos se humedecieron haciendo que su visión se tornara borrosa. Apartó bruscamente la mirada y parpadeó furiosamente.  
  
- Tened cuidado con las carga que portáis sobre vuestros hombros, pues corréis el riesgo de que ésta os asfixie – le susurró solemnemente Gandalf -. Puede que hayáis depositado vuestras esperanzas en el lugar equivocado habiéndoos guiado por ese sentimiento del deber que tan profundamente albergáis en vuestro interior. - Pero yo le amo – protestó débilmente Éowyn.  
  
La música cesó abruptamente mientras los comensales comenzaron a aplaudir fervorosamente. Su tío regresó sonriente seguido de los demás salvo Éomer, que se encontraba rezagado conversando y susurrándole cosas al oído a Elhandiel.  
  
- Es hermoso como el amor florece entre dos jóvenes de gran valía – comentó satisfecho el rey -. ¿No estáis de acuerdo, Gandalf? - El amor siempre es hermoso, mi Señor – le contestó el mago -. Es un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad que nos da esperanza. - Si me disculpáis, caballeros voy a retirarme – anunció la sobrina del rey -. La jornada ha sido larga y llena de emociones.  
  
Se levantó grácilmente de su sitio e hizo una elegante reverencia a los allí presentes mientras les dirigía una tenue sonrisa. La máscara que ocultaba sus emociones había sido de nuevo colocada en su rostro, y Éowyn abandonó la estancia. 


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 ALMAS SOLITARIAS

CAPÍTULO 4. ALMAS SOLITARIAS  
  
Silbelminë, la flor de la Casa Real que coronaba las sepulturas de los reyes, resplandecía cuando la pálida luz de la luna acariciaba sus pétalos. Éowyn se hallaba paseando entre las tumbas de sus antepasados, un lugar al que había aprendido a frecuentar desde la niñez cuando necesitaba escapar del mundo.  
  
En aquellos instantes necesitaba más que nunca aislarse para acallar una molesta vocecilla que en su interior no cesaba de canturrear que Aragorn no estaba destinado para ella. La voz le repetía cruelmente que el corazón del montaraz pertenecía a la dama que le había regalado el plateado colgante que siempre llevaba junto a su pecho, había visto su rostro cuando su amigo elfo se lo entregó tras la emboscada de los lobos huargos. Y sin embargo, una parte de ella mantenía la esperanza de que él la correspondiera.  
  
Luego estaban las palabras que acababa de dirigirle Gandalf y que la habían lastimado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. El mago se equivocaba. Amaba al heredero de Isildur porque sentía que él apreciaba el fuego que crepitaba en su interior y sus ansias de libertad y de gloria.  
  
- Muy sola os veo, mi Señora – una gentil voz sonó a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.  
  
Comprobó que se trataba de Legolas, el hábil arquero elfo. Como todos los de su raza, su belleza y magnificencia se acentuaba con la tenue luz de la luna.  
  
- No más que otras noches – murmuró la sobrina del rey, más para sí que para su interlocutor, mientras bruscamente se giraba y le daba la espalda.  
  
Éowyn sentía los penetrantes ojos color zafiro del elfo posados sobre ella y aquello la incomodaba sobremanera. ¿Acaso era un libro abierto y todos se habían percatado de su pesar?  
  
- A veces siento el impulso de estar a solas y por eso he venido a este lugar – le dijo el elfo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella -. La quietud que se respira aquí me recuerda mi hogar y es como un bálsamo para mi añoranza.  
  
Se colocó a la altura de la muchacha, enfrente de la tumba Theodred, del recientemente fallecido hijo del rey, y contempló su túmulo funerario.  
  
- En vida debió ser loable.  
  
- Murió luchando por su pueblo y no puedo sino sentirme orgullosa de él, pues no hay mayor honor que morir defendiendo a las personas amadas – le contestó la joven orgullosamente -. No lamento su muerte.  
  
El silencio se hizo entre ambos durante unos minutos, tan sólo roto por el ocasional ulular de un búho.  
  
- Aunque le echo de menos – añadió Éowyn entre susurros.  
  
Alzó su pequeña mano y acarició la hierba que crecía sobre la tumba de su primo y con los ojos cerrados cantó la misma canción fúnebre que entonó el día de su entierro. Sus blancos dedos se confundían con los pétalos de las flores de Silbelminë.  
  
Legolas cerró también sus ojos por un instante y dejó que la voz de la muchacha le envolviera. Ésta no era dulce como la de sus congéneres, sino áspera y en cierto llena de cálida tristeza. Su corazón sintió piedad por la desdichada joven que se encontraba a su lado, a todas luces infeliz aún cuando se empeñara en esconder su abatimiento a los demás. Deseó acariciar su pálido rostro y sus dorados cabellos y lentamente alzó su mano hacia la faz de la sobrina del rey, mas se detuvo abruptamente sorprendido por la vehemencia de su deseo.  
  
La canción terminó dejando melancólicos ecos en el aire y Éowyn abrió sus ojos revelando en ellos quietud, aunque el elfo sabía que aquella calma era sólo momentánea y que pronto le volverían a asaltar los temores. Quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos y liberarla de los sombríos pensamientos que la atormentaban.  
  
- Éowyn – susurró el elfo.  
  
Ella giró su rostro lentamente hacia él y le miró con los ojos abiertos como un animal asustado.  
  
- Éowyn – volvió a murmurar él.  
  
La voz de Legolas se tornó extrañamente cálida y embriagadora para la joven mientras quedaba atrapada por la profunda mirada del elfo. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó sinuosa por su nacarada mejilla, la cual Legolas se apresuró a enjuagar deslizando lentamente sus dedo índice allá por donde pasara la diminuta gota, apenas rozando la piel hasta, llegar a los labios. Los que acarició dulcemente recorriendo su forma despacio y recreándose en cada centímetro de piel. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó.  
  
Éowyn creyó desfallecer cuando sus bocas se encontraron. El contacto de los labios del elfo sobre los suyos se convirtió en un sublime fuego que le quemaba la piel y la consumía por dentro. Su corazón se desbocó cuando Legolas la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios para acariciar el paladar. Él comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la frente, las cejas y los húmedos párpados para finalmente besarla de nuevo en la boca con ardor.  
  
La sobrina del rey respondió al beso titubeante al principio, pero la pasión se abrió paso en su interior y entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él. El elfo deslizó su cálida boca por el cuello de la joven provocándole placenteros escalofríos.  
  
Una repentina ráfaga de viento helado los envolvió rompiendo el encantamiento que los unía. Éowyn sintió cómo se enfriaba la pasión que hacía sólo unos instantes la había embargado y separó bruscamente sus labios de la sensual boca del elfo mientras pensaba horrorizada en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Cuando Legolas se inclinó de nuevo para besarla, su cuerpo se volvió rígido ante el contacto de él.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él confuso.  
  
La joven le miró sin poder evitar que la angustia se apoderara de su interior a la vez que se recriminaba su comportamiento. Sabía que no debía haber correspondido aquel beso cuando amaba a otro hombre, pero algo en los rasgados ojos del elfo la atraía. Sin mediar palabra, la muchacha comenzó a alejarse del desconcertado elfo mas éste le agarró inmediatamente por un brazo tratando de impedir que se marchara.  
  
- Sueltamente – ordenó fríamente Éowyn.  
  
La sobrina del rey apenas había levantado la voz, pero a los oídos del elfo su orden había sonado como el restallido de un látigo. El tono acerado de ella le había hecho creer por un instante que había escuchado la voz de su padre haciendo que soltara rápidamente el brazo de la muchacha. Viéndose libre de la firme mano de Legolas, Éowyn se alejó del lugar dejando al elfo sumido en un mar de dudas. 


End file.
